Life's Bipolar
by MOrganRidE
Summary: Summary: Max is being adopted ...again but will it be different this time? What happens when her enemy is also adopted into the same house? Will she fall for the right person, or royally screw up? And what happens when secrets and lies come out that were made in the past? Read to find out! Oh, and sorry I stink at summaries. P.S first fanfiction and FAX!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Max is being adopted ...again but will it be different this time? What happens when her enemy is also adopted into the same house? Will she fall for the right person, or royally screw up? And what happens when secrets and lies come out that were made in the past? Read to find out! Oh, and sorry I stink at summaries. P.S first fanfiction and FAX!_

* * *

**Me: HEYYYYY FANGGGGLES!**

**Fang:HMM?**

**Me: Can I own you? Pleazzzzzz! :D**

**Fang: ummm let me think about... NO!**

**Me: Fine but your saying the disclaimer while I go curl myself into a ball and cry.:'(**

**Fang: fine DISCLAIMER: She does not own Maximum Ride or any of JP's characters all she owns is the plot of the story and some of her own characters.**

**BTW/: First fanfiction.. hope you like! if not, I don't mind criticism I need all the help I can get :)**

* * *

_CHAPTER:1_

***MAX POV***

I was looking out the window of the room I share with a bunch of other foster kids playing with my moms necklace that was around my neck (anxiously) with my bag packed beside me wondering what poor soul was going to adopt me this time when my social worker stepped into the room.

"Maximum, do you have all your belongings?" she said putting emphasis around the word your, yeah like I would've had anything to steal from anyone here.

"Yeah whatever" I said stalking out of the room and ramming into Ari, who also had his bag packed.

"Excuse you" he said with a smirk.

"No I'm pretty sure that was your fault and where do you think your going" I added jerking my head towards his bag.

"Haven't you heard Maxie, we're going to be adopted by the same family", woah woah wait what?

"Ok first off just to set the record straight for the both of you my name is Max not Maximum and defiantly not Maxie" I said with disgust plain in voice "and second off WHAT?" I exploded.

"I was going to tell you before you stormed out Max, now hurry up because Mrs. Martinez and her son are waiting for the both of you." our social worker said turning and walking down the hall way towards the exit.

I unwillingly followed her towards the exit itching to punch someone. I threw my bag in angrily and jumped into the backseat ready to get this over with.

" It'll probably only last a month anyway" I tried to comfort myself inside my head "and then you can go back to your old friends and ignoring the jerk sitting beside you" I thought glancing in Ari's direction only to see him expressionless and staring out the window.

"Maybe he'll keep his mouth shut" thinking to soon because just as I thought that Ari started talking to the woman in the front seat who I was guessing was Mrs. Martinez about my record with other foster parents. Great a reason to punch him I thought as I swung my fist at him while he was in the middle of telling her about my fifth foster home experience only to find it that my fist had been caught by a pale hand just as it was about to connect with Ari's face, but when I looked up the eyes of whoever had caught my hand stopped me dead in my tracks._

***FANG POV***

I looked into the backseat to see who slammed the car door and saw that it was a girl. Woah not just a girl she had long wavy dirty blond hair with natural streaks of red and brown in it I couldn't see her face though because she was looking out the window looking ticked. A boy jumped in beside her looking smug I turned around being careful not to let her notice that I had looked at her.

My mom noticed though and leaned over and whispered "Her name is Max and the boy's name is Ari". Max huh tough name and beautiful hair... woah woah wait I am not going to get involved with anyone when I just broke up with Lissa. Before I could stop myself though I glanced into the mirror to the backseat where Ari was talking to mom about Max just in time to see Max swing her fist at him. My fast reflexes saved Ari's cocky face though, but as I looked at Max's expression her gorgeous chocolate eyes were the only thing I seen. Wow tough name, attitude and beautiful looks.

"I'm just nervous to see whats going to happen between her and Lissa and kind of excited to see Lissa be put into her place" I thought before Ari yanked my hand away from Max...Big Mistake.

***ARI POV***

Finally, something good is actually happening to me I get to live with the one and only beautiful Max. Her and I were sitting in the backseat of the car as pulled away. I loved getting Max mad because she looked the cutest when she was mad. A million things to tell our new foster mom about Max popped into my mind untill I thought of the perfect one which would definitely get her blood boiling.

"Hey " I said starting my stories of all the foster homes Max has ruined for herself. It was funny because I was only on the third one when I seen her start to get mad.

By the fifth one though I saw her swing, I flinched away immediately not wanting to get my perfect face messed up before the first day of school, when a pale hand popped in front of her fist and caught it. I thought Max was going to kill the guy who had just got in her way but all they did was stare at each other.

Now I was staring to get mad that this emo boy was touching my max, so without thinking I yanked his hand away from her... "Big Mistake" was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

* * *

**(Oh and I have Max, Fang, and Ari's outfit links on my profile)**

**Me: How'd ya like it ?**

**Mrs. Martinez: Awwww My son has a crush!**

**Me: Your son is also rude to me.**

**Mrs. Martinez: Ehh, You'll get over it.**

**Me: I see where he got it from. **

**Fang: Who's being rude now?**

**Mrs. Martinez: I agree maybe you need anger management classes.**

**Me: Yeah thats it.**

**ANYWAY**

**Plz plz plz plz plz R&R! It would mean the world to me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Summary: Max is being adopted ...again but will it be different this time? What happens when her enemy is also adopted into the same house? Will she fall for the right person, or royally screw up? And what happens when secrets and lies come out that were made in the past? Read to find out! Oh, and sorry I stink at summaries. P.S first fanfiction and FAX!_

**Me: I don't really wan't to say the disclaimer it makes me feel sad that I don't own Fang :(**

**Ella: Uhhh Hello you know that we're here to, right?**

**Me: Oh yeah, ummmmm heheh i wish that I owned you guys to :| ****maybe not as much as Fang but whatever floats your rubber ducky.**

**Ella: I heard that and when am i going to be introduced?**

**Me: This chapter Ells and since you wont say the disclaimer I guess I will... or my Fangles can...**

**Fang:No thanks I already got tortured last chapter intro.**

**Me: Fine...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR FANG ... :( I mean any of the characters THE AWSOME JP DOES, BUT I DO OWN THE STORY LINE :) . **

_CHAPTER: 2_

** *MAX POV***

Really? Are you serious? This is the first time I've worn my awsome kick butt batman shirt and I get blood on it. Yeah, thanks dude with the gorgeous eyes like, WTH? You won't let me punch him but you can. So, anyways right when Fang's fist met Ari's nose I heard a sickly familair crunch, blood spray everywhere and then as if that wasn't bad enough he passed out on me. Really wow I hate to think how hes going to react when he has to get it set, but when he does all I know is that I'm not going to be sitting beside him or any where near him. Now Mrs. Martinez is panicking while pulling over and getting a first aid kit out of the trunk then she tells the guy she calls "Fang" to get Ari's lard butt off of me so she can clean him up. As soon as he gets him off of me I can finally breathe instead of being smushed by the whale. Once she cleans him up and gets Fang to set his nose. On the inside I'm thinking "Really, you could'nt wait until he was awake for someone to record it and post it to youtube for everyone to see to set his nose *bummer*." We had to wait until Ari woke up to get back to Mrs. Martinez 's and Fang's house and suprisingly Ari didn't act ticked like I thought he would he actually acted withheld and quite for the first time in his life. Maybe he needs to get his nose broken more often haha I doudt this will last long though. Finally, getting a good look at everyone I noticed that Mrs. Martinez looks really young to have Fang or to be adopting Ari and I we're sixteen years old and she looks like shes in her younger thirties or even her late twenties. She has medium dark brown hair with green eyes and long eye lashes unlike Fang who has black hair and Almost black eyes maybe he looks more like his dad and Ari has dark brown hair with green eyes also but he's looking more preppy than anything. Than there's me, plain jane over here who has light brown hair with red and blonde streaks and plain brown eyes ... lovely.

"Maxx..." a motherly voice calls.

"Hmp?" I grunt making it sound like a question.

"We're here" I notice the voice to be Mrs. Martinez says.

I look out the windsheild only to come face to face with the mother of all mansions. Well this is going to be interesting...

***ELLA POV***

"RRRIIIINNNGG!" my cell blasts.

"Hello?" I sqeak I'm so excited for my new foster siblings to get here I've been told ones a girl so maybe she'll be into makeup and dresses like Nudge and I.

"Hi sweety we'll be there in thirty minutes so get everyone together." " Yay!, Alright love ya mom" I say as I hang up my phone.

" NUDGE! Their on their way!" I sqeal in excitment.

"Nudge?" I ask as I enter her empty bright purple room. Weird she never leave her door open for the boys to get in. Maybe she just forgot that the door was "EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!" I scream as I'm grabbed from behind...

**Well? What'd you guys think? Remember I don't mind critism if it helps me and thank you to ****faxforeva143, missfaxlover101, an unknown guest,Girlygamer77, imaPICKLEaddict, and TheCoolPartyClownEmoClub !(haha) **

**AND to all of you who favorited my story! NOW REVIEW YOUR HEARTS OUT PLZZZZZ! Love ya, Erinmr13... P.S Link to the picture of the mansion on my profile and Ella's outfit! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Max is being adopted ...again but will it be different this time? What happens when her enemy is also adopted into the same house? Will she fall for the right person, or royally screw up? And what happens when secrets and lies come out that were made in the past? Read to find out! Oh, and sorry I stink at summaries. P.S first fanfiction and FAX!_

**I'm sooo sorry guys that I haven't updated any! My computer crashed once I was done writing this chapter but I forgot to save it so I had to rewrite the whole thing by memory and then my grandaddy had a stroke the day afterward and I've just had alot going on but he's ok now. Thank the lord above! I know excuses excuses ****but again SORRy y'all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the MR characters JP does!**

**Well heres the next chapter hope you guys enjoy!**

***ELLA POV***

OMG! I can't beleive Gazzy and Iggy would take it this far! All we did was hide their stink bombs and explosives because they were being immature jerks and wouldn't stop pranking us with the nasty vial things. Like EEWWWW! Have you ever smelt those things. YYYUUUUCCCCCKKKK! So now Nudge and I were tied back to back in chairs with Gazzy on her side and Iggy on mine.

"You vill tell me vhere de bombs are or the shoes vill get it" Gazzy said in a imitated evil voice.

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABYS!" Nudge screamed as Gazzy held the lighter closer to the shoes.

While on my side Iggy was holding his lighter dangerously close to my new gucci purse.

"Tell us Ella" he said.

"NOOOO not my gucci!" I shrieked as his lighter came a cenimeter away from it.

That's when I heard Fang's voice and the sound of the front door handle twist. Ha! Girls win again! Saved by the very upset mom...

***MAX POV***

We all piled out of the car and went around to get our luggage, but Fang grabbed mine to be as he probably thought a gentleman, but I think he realized as I grabbed it out of his hand my word was sexist. We walked towards the door as Mrs. Martinez grabbed her key to unlock it we all froze at the sound of a shriek.

"NOOO not my gucci!" the person shrieked.

"Oh lord Ella", Fang said while rolling his eyes.

"Ella? I didn't know we'd have other people livilng with us?" I said as I glanced at Mrs. Martinez from the corner of my eye.

"Well you didnt think this house was only meant for the four of us did you, as soon as we go in I'll intoduce you to all of them."

We walked inside to find two girls tied up, one with blue eyes and dark curly hair and the other with mocha colored skin, dark curly hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Gazzy and Iggy! What the he** is going on here?" she yelled as two boys who I assumed to be Gazzy and Iggy appeared from behind the chairs with a purse, high heels, and shocked looks on thier faces.

"We... uh... like... we didn't think you'd... uh kinda be home so soon" they managed to get out.

Fang had already untangled the girls when the one with blue eyes came upto me.

"Hi I'm Ella" she said with a gorgeous smile.

"Max" I replied quietly as she went to go say hi to Ari. Then the one with dark eyes and curly hair approached me.

"I'm Nudge I can't beleive your finally here! Do you like sparkles? I think were going to be best friends! Do you have a boyfriend? Oh and I helped design your room, I hope you like it! Your probably wondering why Ella and I were tied up, well it's because we got tired of Iggy and Gazzy, by the the way thats those two stuttering on the stair, setting off stink bombs as pranks, so we took their stash and hid it in moms closet upstairs, so they couldn't get it. Ooops, did I just tell them I'm just kidding guys! Who's the boy standing behind you? Is he your boyfriend, or do you already like Fang? Fang is 16 you know, Ella and I are almost fourteen, Iggy is sixteen too, but Gazzy is thirteen. Then we have an adorable baby sister named Angel that's almost four. She's so prettty! She has golden blonde hair with blue eyes. Oh how old are you and by the way and whats your fave color?" she said this all in one breath.

"Woah, sure, ok, no, thanks, cool, Ari, NO, no, cool, can't wait to meet her, sixteen, and navy blue." I said hoping I didn't forget to tell her that I was defiantly not going out with Ari.

"Hi Ari" she walked up and then started quizing him the way she did me.

"Iggy! Gazzy! Come say hello and then go straight to your rooms!" she said her voice suprisingly full of authority.

They both came out from behind the chairs shook my hand with their now empty ones and then ran back up the stairs.

A little girl who I'm assuming was Angel adorably came down the stairs making sure to hold on to one side of the railing with both hands to make sure she didn't fall.

" Momma! Is this them?" she said in the cutest voice I've ever heard.

"Yes honey" Mrs. Martinez said

"Hi I'm Angel whats your mame?" Angel said.

"Im Max" I said my voice softening supprisingly much. What? I can be soft sometimes ecspeicialy for this sweet little girl that was now hugging my legs. Dang! Their already softening me up!

"Can we tow her her room momma?" she said excitedly causing me to chuckle wich earned me some shocked stares from Fang and Ari.

"Lead the way baby" Mrs. M said also chuckling.

Angel once again climbed the stairs in her cute way, but as we got to the top her tiny hand grabbed my hand.

"Tome on tome on!" she said giggling.

We walked all the way down the hallway dropping Ari off at the first one and passing so many doors that I couldn't even count them. We eventually came to the very end of the hallway where there was a door that had a deep purple Max sign painted on it.

"You weady!" Angel said hopping up and down.

I nodded as her tiny hand twisted the door and slowly opened it.

Wow...

**I'll try to make the next one longer! I Swear... Remember**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R P.s Ellas and nudges heels and purse are on my profile!**

**LOVE, ERIN**


	4. Chapter 4

_ Summary: Max is being adopted ...again but will it be different this time? What happens when her enemy is also adopted into the same house? Will she fall for the right person, or royally screw up? And what happens when secrets and lies come out that were made in the past? Read to find out! Oh, and sorry I stink at summaries. P.S first fanfiction and FAX!_

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews and followers! I hope all of you like this story. Well here is the next chapter, Hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JP's work including Maximum Ride or any of the character! Or Jackie Chan haha!**_

_**MAX**_

* * *

My room is amazing! Every electronic device that you can think of, a bunch of games with them, and best of all Ari's room is the first door down the hall when mine's the last one. My room is deep purple, white, and brown, which doesn't look as girly as you think. Right now I'm sitting in my room while Ella and Nudge are in my room trying to make me pick an outfit out for the first day of school tommorow, when Angel walks in and hears. Oh No...

"Maxie, I picked out some of da cose, Pease" Angel said with Bambi eyes.

"UHHHH Fine" I said defeated.

I walked over to the walk in closet and opened the doors to find tons and tons of close on hangers and a huge dresser in the back. The ony good thing was that it was all organized, so I walked over to the hangers and picked out a black shirt green shorts and grey converse.

" Oh no, total color clash." Nudge said like it was a sin.

"Max just go sit we'll pick out the close from now on" Ella said.

"Fine but nothing pink, frilly, skirty, nothing like tha-"

"Max we know we know" she said.

I waited for at least an hour before I finally fell asleep of exaustment.

_** TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**_

"AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aaaaaaaaaaaaa, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I heard until I finally tackled the idiot that was screaming at me to the ground. Heh heh oops, I just took down my alarm clock he'll know not to mess with me agian.

" Good job Jackie Chan" I looked up to see Fang say with a smirk.

" Your just mad that you don't have mad skills like me, bambi, now out" I said copying his smirk while standing up.

He rolled his eyes and walked out, a man of few words... "annoying" I thought desicevly.

I walked to my dresser to put on the clothes Ella and Nudge have picked out. It was a navy blue ruffle tank (my favorite color), white shorts, and navy blue converse. I must say I liked it and it was way better than anything I would've picked out. I put them on and then did my hair the way mom mom used to before the accident.

I went downstairs to the kitchen where all of them were already sitting down at the table. On the brightside I got to sit by Angel on the darkside Fang, they all looked at me as I sit down.

" Max, you look gorgeous." Mrs. M said while the rest nodded except for Fang.

"I love your hair where'd you learn how to do that?" Ella said nodding at my braided hair with the tight curls at the ends.

"My mom" I muttered as I looked down and began eating hoping no one noticed my eyes filling up with tears.

"You can talk to me anytime you want" Fang wispered in my ear so no one could hear sending shivers down my spine. I kept my head down though not wanting to aknowladge anyone knowing that they'd seen me weak.

After we all finished eating we got in Mrs. Maritnez's van, Fang driving with Iggy in the passanger seat and the rest of us in the next two rows. It took us about thirty minutes to get to school after we dropped off Angel off at her daycare and Gazzy off at middle school.

When we got out of the van we heard some wolf whistles, which I hope were directed at some poor girls beside us because with my temper you never know how much damage is about to happen...

_**FANG**_

* * *

I woke up about ten minutes before my alarm clock to wimpering, which is wierd because that's where Max's room is now. I got up and opened up her door quitely hoping not to wake her up to find Max cuddled in her covers wimpering quietly. I listened a little while trying to hear what she was saying but not makeing out a single word when the alarm suddenly started going off. While I jumped back, Max started throwing a fit, covers and pillows flying while she wrestled her alarm clock to the floor.

"Good one Jakie Chan" I said as she looked at me with suprise then anger.

"Your just mad that you don't have mad skills like me, bambi, now out" she said with a hot smirk on... ummm no not hot, not hot!

I rolled my eyes and walked out before I could say anything that could embarass myself.

Wait did she just call me BAMBI?

* * *

**Well hope you liked oh and tell me what sort of accident could've happened and if you liked this chapter or not! Thanks! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&&&&RRRRRR&&&&&&&&RRRRRRRR!**

**P.S. THE GIRLS' OUTFIT LINKS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: Max is being adopted ...again but will it be different this time? What happens when her enemy is also adopted into the same house? Will she fall for the right person, or royally screw up? And what happens when secrets and lies come out that were made in the past? Read to find out! Oh, and sorry I stink at summaries. P.S first fanfiction and FAX!_

* * *

_**Hi guys this is just a short update to say thank you to everyone who reviews! I know it's short but that's just because I'm free writing and I wanted to say thanks! In this chapter I just want you to know a little more about Max instead of ambushing ya'll at one time! Again THANKS :}**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any work of JP's including Maximum Ride or any of his charaters!**_

_**Heres the chapter!**_

**MAX POV**

* * *

_** O**_ne of the guys that were wolf whistleing walked up to me, a blonde guy with green eyes.

"Hey babe" he said with I'm assuming he thought was a hot half smile.

"My name's Max, not babe" I said with disguist.

"Whatever Babe, so how about we g-" he reached out to fix a strand of hair that escaped from my braid until I stopped him.

"Now what was my name again?" I said smiling, having him in a choke hold with the arm he was about to touch me with as he struggled.

"Max, Max he can't breath! Come on we gotta go get your scedule! Please Max let him go." Ella said trying to reason with me.

I let him go at the familar sound of panic in her voice makeing him fall hard to the ground.

"This isn't over yet Babe!" the idiot who obviously had a death wish yelled as I turned around heading to the entrance of the building.

I tried to walk down the hallway, but a hand caught my shoulder I looked up to see Fang. Might as well give him a run for his name I thought as I bit his hand to the point where my teeth broke the skin sending him yanking it away cursing under his breath.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked angrily cradling his hand to his chest.

"Have I ever told you I can't stand people touching me?" I turned to him just as we reached the front office.

"Obviosly not" He said holding up his now bleeding hand.

"Well now you know" I smirked as I walked into the front office to get my scedule.

**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIMESKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIPTIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIMESKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIPTIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIMESKIP **

_** R**_ight now I'm walking to lunch My first day has been pretty good so far I've met a bunch of new friends (amazingly) and a few enemies. My friends I've made are awsome and are also friends with my family there's Tess, Kate, JJ, Beth, Anne, Will, Holden, and Sam. Then there's my new enemies (duh did you think I could go a day without making any enemies) Dylan, Lissa, Brigid, Maya, Mark, and Gozen. Soon after my little fight with the blondie I found in second block that his name is Dylan, captin of wrestling and football, and known for his man whore'dm (obviously).

" Hey Baby, who's this?" A guy with sunglasses and dark hair came up to Tess while we were eating at lunch nodding at me.

"Max" I said through I mouthful of food.

" My name's Ratchet" he said.

"Rat shit?" I said laughing a little.

" Yup and also my boyfriend" Tess said giggling. Aww that's kinda cute, wait no I'm not sappy.

" Incoming" Iggy said to my left. I looked up to see Dylan heading this way with his loser friend Mark trailing behind him straight towards us.

"BBBBBB RRRRR IIIII NNNNNN GGGG" the warning bell rung signaling lunch was over as I dashed out the door to my next class to avoid Mrs. M kicking me out of her house.

**_ I _**walked to Mrs. Parting's class in a hurry hoping not to run into anyone that I might mess up my future on. I think I might like choir eversince I was younger I've always been good at singing, but there's one problem that I (The great Maximum Ride would never admit to) I'm scared to sing on stage. I'm usually good in front of crowds I've been in Drama club since I was eight, but when I turned ten I recieved the part of the little mermaid which had singing rolls let's just say Flounder was chunky by the time I got escorted out by the nurse. Once I reached her room I was asked to introduce myself infront of every one,

" My name is Max I came from Arizona and my favorite color is Blue" I repeated for the fourth time today.

"Good now Max you'll be sitting inbetween Fang and Beth" Mrs. Parting said

" Of course I will" I thought bitterly.

"But for now stay up here and think about what song you'll be singing. Oh and what instrument do you want to play?" she asked... oh good lord.

"Piano" I said quietly knowing that it would hide my face more and hoping that she would'nt have one, but of course the lady brought out a keyboard.

I sat down choosing what song I would sing in my mind and took a deep breath...

* * *

_**SOOOOOOO did you like it? there's the short chapter hope ya'll liked it! Again plz plz plz review I love it when ya'll do even if your a guest! LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER! You guys are my BFFFE lol (best fan fic fans ever)! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&RR&R&R&R&RR&&RR&R&&R&RR&!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: Max is being adopted ...again but will it be different this time? What happens when her enemy is also adopted into the same house? Will she fall for the right person, or royally screw up? And what happens when secrets and lies come out that were made in the past? Read to find out! Oh, and sorry I stink at summaries. P.S first fanfiction and FAX!_

* * *

**_H_EY GUYS! SO AS YOU GUYS KNOW MAX IS GOING TO SING IN THIS CHAPTER (OR NOT) AND I'M IMAGINING HER SINGING LIKE CHRISTINA GRIMMIE I HAVE HER LINK ON MY PROFILE FOR THIS SONG!**  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JP, ANY OF HIS CHARACTERS, OR CHRISTINA GRIMMIE'S COVERS AND/or SONGS!**

* * *

**MAX POV**

**I** decided that I was going to sing gym class heroes stereo hearts on the piano, I made it my own.  
(GYM CLASS HEROS STEREO HEARTS)  
[feat. Adam Levine]

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for your, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

(gym class heroes baby)  
If I was just another dusty record on the shelf,  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back could you handle that?  
Like yikky yea Travie I can handle that,

Further more I apologize for any skipping tracks,  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple tracks,  
I used to used to used to now I'm over that,  
Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts,

If I could only find the note to make you understand,  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand,  
Keep it stuck inside your head like your favorite tune,  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo,  
It beats for you so listen close,  
Hear my thoughts in every note,

Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh  
To my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh,  
So sing along to my stereo

(let's go!)  
If I was an old school 50 pound boom box,  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk?  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops?  
And crank it higher when they told you to stop?

And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me,  
When you have to purchase mad D Batteries,  
Appreciate every mix tape your friends made,  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate,

I think I finally found the note to make you understand,  
If you can hear then sing a long and take you by the hand,  
Just keep it stuck inside your head like your favorite tune,  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo,  
It beats for you so listen close,  
Hear my thoughts in every note,

Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh  
To my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh,  
So sing along to my stereo

I only pray you never leave me behind,  
(never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find,  
(so hard to find)  
I'll take your head and hold it closer to mine,  
(yeah)  
Thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind...

My heart's a stereo,  
It beats for you so listen close,  
Hear my thoughts in every note,

Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh  
To my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh,  
So sing along to my stereo

**I** suprisingly sounded pretty confident while singing, but I shakily stood up from the piano seat as everyone erupted I'n applause.  
"That was amazing Max now take your seat while I call roll" Mrs. Partings said joyfully.  
I walked back to my seat and sat down beside Fang when a note landed on my desk.

(Max: bold and underlined & Fang: italics)

_Why didn't you tell me you could sing?_

**Well I don't know if you've noticed but I don't particularly Like you all that much...**

_And what did I do? I've been nothing but nice and what do I get a hurt ego and a injured hand_

**Exactly suck it up tit bag...**

_So what did I do?_

(care) I thought.  
**I just don't like you what's the matter with that**

_Well we have to live together so why not be friends?_

**I lot of reasons**

**I** wrote back and handed him the paper before the bell rang leaving Fang looking confused I'n his seat. I walked all the way to the van and waited for the rest of the crew to get back when I felt the hairs on my neck prickle.  
"What the?" I yelled as I turned around only to come face to face with Fang.  
"Would you stop that where did you even come from?"  
"Stop what breathing?" He asked ignoring my second question.  
"No I mean sneaking up on me, but breathing would be pretty nice to"  
"I'll get right to that" he said as the others came out of the building towards the van.  
"Hey how'd you guys get out here so fast?" Ella said glancing at Fang and I.  
"We didn't I left right when the bell rung" I said.  
"That wasn't even thirty seconds ago and your last class is at the back of the school" Ella said making us all confused.

"Mhmmmmm" I shrugged as I hopped into the back of the van.

* * *

**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**

**W**e ended up not having to pick up the younger kids because Mrs. M got off of work early. I walked through the door to be ambushed by a crying Angel hugging my legs.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked picking her up.  
"The television...the televi..." she said gasping as she cried.  
"Whats wrong with the television honey?" I asked a little bit of relief finding me.  
"The television had a tommercial about puppies" she cried.  
"Puppies aren't sad Angel don't cry" I tried to comfort her.  
"I know but they said that people hurt them and we tould help, but I no have any money" she cried.  
"OH honey it's okay we"ll help them" I said bracing myself for the response.  
" HUH! Maxie can you take me to get a puppy?" Angel said suddenly happy.

UHHHH Curse Bambi eyes ...

* * *

**SO THERE Y'ALL GO HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I KNOW IT'S SHORT AGAIN BUT ITS EITHER SHORT AND OFTEN OR LONG AND RARELY.. AND I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS SO MY BFFFE LOVE YA AND**  
**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!11**  
**P.S .OH AND THIS IS OFF OF MY PHONE SO HOPE IT ISN'T WEIRD! P.S. I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I REACH ****36**** REVIEW SORRY GUYS I STILL LUV YA!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary: Max is being adopted ...again but will it be different this time? What happens when her enemy is also adopted into the same house? Will she fall for the right person, or royally screw up? And what happens when secrets and lies come out that were made in the past? Read to find out! Oh, and sorry I stink at summaries. P.S first fanfiction and FAX!**_

* * *

_**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T SKIP THE ITALICS IN THIS CHAPTER OR YOUR GOING TO BE CONFUSED IN LATER CHAPTERS! **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JP, or ANY OF HIS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**-MAX POV-**

* * *

_**I **_can't believe Angel talked me into adopting her a puppy. That just shows you how much of a sap this place is turning me into except me biting Fang. Right now were on our way home with me praying that the dog doesn't throw up I'n Mrs. Martinez's car.

"What are you gonna name him?" I asked Angel.

"I don't know wet." Angel said lovingly petting the dog.

"Alright tell me when you know" I said turning on the radio and singing to it while we drove home.

**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**

* * *

_**We **_got home at about eight thirty with Ella and nudge standing I'n the driveway.

"Awww" they cooed at the puppy. I just shook my head an walked up the stairs to my room already dozing as I walked. I brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas before wrapping myself into the feather comforter and falling asleep.

_"**Mom** I'm home" I said walking I'n the front door._

_"Mom?" I asked again stepping into the living room._

_What I saw I'n front of me scared me it was Jeb being held I'n a choke hold by a large man I'n a ski mask with a gun pointed to his head then at the corner of the room my two little brothers also being held I'n the same position by another ski mask._

_"We've been waiting Maximum, we need a favour" the one holding Jeb said. Oh god I knew that they said that I had to return there favour one day but please not like this..._

_"Maximum, you see we've been keeping an eye on you and you see we need you to get rid of your father" he said with knife like delicacy._

_"No please no, I'll do anything else please just not this please " I said falling to my knees begging._

_"We were afraid of that response that's why we've collected your brothers" he said nodding his head to where they were._

_"Now maximum you shoot him or we shoot them and any funny business will result I'n the shooting of everyone" he said as he tossed his gun to me while letting the now unconscious Jeb go._

_I looked over to my brothers who had terrified looks I'n their eyes._

_"Shoot Maximum,shoot" the ski mask murmured I'n my ear before I pulled the trigger killing Jeb at the same time hearing the ski mask shoot my brothers._

"_**HUH**_" I gasped as I shot up breathing hard from the nightmare.

_Nightmare.._

I wish it was a nightmare, more like a memory that kept replaying itself almost everynight. Me having to shoot my father everynight then listen to the backstabbing ski mask shoot my brothers. That was the last time I ever loved someone. That was the last time Maximum Ride ever got on her knees and begged. That was the last time Maximum Ride ever saw her family...

* * *

**-Angels POV -**

"_**Momma**_ tan u read me a bed Time story" I asked hoping she would underneath the covers with my new puppy laying beside me.

"Sure angel go pick out one" she said pointing toward my bookshelf.

I went over to the book shelf and seen a book with a dog that looked like my puppy.

"Momma, what's this doggy's name" I asked pointing to the dog on the book.

"Total" she said smiling knowing that that is what I'm now going to name my puppy.

"Perfect" I said smiling with my dimples.

"What do you mean sweety?" Momma asked smiling.

"Dats my new puppy's name" I said.

"I think it fits" she says happily comparing the book and Total to each other.

* * *

**-Fang POV -**

"_**Fang**_?" I felt someone shaking me.

"Fang!" a familiar voice yelled I'n my ear.

"Hmm?" I groaned.

"I think I'm ready to talk" Max said slowly sounding scared.

I quickly sat up surprised about her sudden openess as she sat beside me on the bed.

"Shoot" I said.

That's when she started bawling...

* * *

**SO HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN BUT I HAVE TO GET ****50****REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN! I REALISE MAXS MOM WAS NEVER MENTIONED AGAIN HAHA BUT YOULL JUST HAVE TO TO FIGURE OUT THE WHOLE STORY...R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R! Oh and if you didn't recognize she started crying because that's what the ski mask said!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **

**Max is being adopted ...again but will it be different this time? What happens when her enemy is also adopted into the same house? Will she fall for the right person, or royally screw up? And what happens when secrets and lies come out that were made in the past?**

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter even though its kind of a filler!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MR OR JP!(sadly)**

* * *

I woke up feeling like I'd slept forever. I rolled over hugging the blankets tighter to me, hearing a grunting noise as I did so. I slowly opened one eye afraid of what I might see and seen that I was in Fang's room. I slowly crept out of the bed trying not to make the bed squeak and rushed into my room.

I looked into the mirror in my bathroom and washed my face trying to get rid of my puffy eyes and dried tears that were tracked down along my face. I remember why I was in his room in the first place and am happy that I fell asleep before I could tell him. I don't think he would ever treat me the same, never look at me the same, never act like himself around me.

"Max," Mrs. Martinez's voice called from downstairs, "Time to get ready for school!"

"K!" Great, school. In case you couldn't tell that was sarcasm...

I threw on an old grey and red Harvard shirt, some jean shorts, and a pair of red sneakers. I walked downstairs where was cooking breakfast, to find everyone else was already sitting at the table, eating. I sat down next to Angel ,feeling something lick my leg. I look down, to see Total underneath the table licking Angel's hand while she snuck a piece of bacon from her plate to him. I start chuckling and look up to see Fang staring at me.

"I'm not that hungry anymore." I said sliding my chair away from the table. I walk up the stairs, where I'm hit from the side. I pounce up from the bed that I've been tackled onto to see no other than Ella holding a makeup bag in hand.

"NOooooooooo!" I scream, trying to make my way to the door, for the escape, only to be tied into a chair.

Let the torture begin...

* * *

_~~~~`TIME SKIP`~~~~~_

* * *

I've caught Fang staring at me at least 30 times throughout the classes we share and its only lunch.

"Do you need something?" I ask, getting annoyed, at catching him staring at me for the 31st time, today.

"Matter of fact, I do." he said ,unexpectedly, rounding the lunch table and pulling me out of the cafeteria by the arm.

"Where are you dragging me to ?!" I say, trying to yank my arm from his grip.

He pulled me into what looked like the janitor's closet, slamming the door behind us. I watched as the shadow of his arm went to turn on the light above our heads. I looked at him expectantly once he turned the light on.

"If the reason you've been acting like this is because of last night just forget about it." I said.

"You know good and well that it is. You were ready to tell me last night what happened, so why can't you tell me know?" he asked, his voice just barely laced with curiosity.

"Because some things aren't ment to be known, Fang and I shouldn't have to tell someone ,I just met, my life story." I said crossing my arms.

"You-" suddenly the door opened reviling a very surprised Janitor.

"Run?" I asked Fang still staring wide-eyed at the Janitor.

"Run." Fang replied from behind me.

I took of down the hallway hearing Fang right behind me, "Why exactly are we running from the Janitor again?" I asked.

"I don't know, just go to the parking lot." he said, still on my heels. We got to the parking lot and jumped into his car, laughing.

"Did you see his face?" I laughed and soon noticed that Fang had stopped and was staring at me intensely, his eyes darting from my eyes to my lips.

As his face neared closer, only centimeters away from my face, I quickly slapped my hand over his lips, "I don't kiss guys, I just met, either." I said smirking, while climbing out of the car.

* * *

**I'm just going to say one thing...REJECTED! **

**Max's outfit and make up link are posted on my profile!**

**Ha-ha sorry, R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY Guys so I'M TRYING TO UPDATE FASTER FROM NOW ON SO HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT :) AND IM GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE BEHIND MY EYES SOMTIME SOON.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR JAMES PATTERSON. HE DOES**

* * *

**MAX POV**

"Aren't you coming?" I asked turning around raising one eyebrow. He swiftly climbed out of his car and was to me in about three seconds.

"Where are we going?"

"Probably just to walk around. Do you know of someplace we can go until school's almost over? I really don't feel like staying here and being chased by the janitor." I said laughing a little.

"Yeah, actually, I know the perfect place." he said grabbing my hand and dragging me back into the car, before pulling out of the parking lot.

We pulled up to the mall after about thirty minutes of driving, "Fang why do you feel the urge to torture me?" I said staring at him seriously.

He leaned over until are face were centimeters apart as I glared , "I find it enjoyable." he whispered climbing out of the car.

I was dragged into the mall by Fang until we reached a place called _Bowl-land_, "Dude you guy's mall has a bowling alley!" I said getting excited because this is the first time I've actually ever gotten to go bowling.

"_Dude_, I know." he said chuckling at me. I hit him in the arm, for making fun of me and walked into the bowling alley seeing all the flashing lights from the ceiling, making everything look like it was glow in the dark.

**ELLA POV**

The last block bell rang as I walked to the parking lot joined by Nudge and Iggy only not to see our car.

"Umm, Have you guys seen Fang or Max at all today?" I asked them starting to get worried.

"Not after lunch, Why do you not see our car? Oooo I bet they ditched today. Mom is going to be furious. Do-" Iggy's hand was slapped upon her face as he shook his head at me.

"That's just great and none of us have our phones on us because we're grounded for the stupid crap you and Gazzy pulled." I said glaring at Iggy as I flipped my hair over my shoulder walking away.

"Where are you going?" Nudge shouted behind me trying to catch up while pulling Iggy with her.

"Walking home, duh. It looks like its going to rain and im not standing in the rain waiting for them. It's just about two and a half miles, anyway."

We walked for what seemed like five minutes until it started raining, and Nudge and I's feet started hurting. I heard a noise and turned around to see a van following slowing down and coming to a stop beside us.

The driver rolled down his window, appearing to be at least a twenty year old, with brown hair, "You guys want a ride home?" ,he asked in a friendly voice.

"What do you need help finding a puppy to?" Iggy asked in a steel voice as I elbowed him in the side.

"Iggy, shut up. Its kind of your fault to and I'd rather get a ride home, than walk in the pouring rain, anyway." I said climbing into the front seat while the others climbed into the back.

We were 2 minutes down the road when I heard a weird noise, and looked into the back seat, only to see to men with their hands over Nudge's and Iggy's mouth, covering them with rags.

I screamed a blood curdling scream, as I saw Angel and Gazzy in the very back seat.

Then my world turned black also.

**MAX POV**

It turns out I suck at bowling, but it was a lot of fun. We eventually got kicked out though, because I slipped ,when I rolled the ball to close to the lane, and we ended up acting as if it was a slip n slide, until one of the workers escorted us out. We walked to the car laughing our heads off.

I closed my eyes, once we got into the car, and waited for the engine to start, but it never did. I opened them to see Fang staring at me once again moving towards my face, resting a hand on my cheek. My eyes widened in panic and started darting around the car looking for an escape, as he moved closer.

"HOLY CRAP!" I said looking at the clock.

_5:12 pm_

Fang looked at the clock also and started to try to start the car. We were supposed to be at school before three so the kids didn't know we skipped, and so that they could ride home.

Fang raced home looking emotionless, while I probably looked petrified from the nightmare we were about to receive from . We got to our street to see about a dozen police cars surrounding our house. We quickly got out as Mrs. Martinez ran through the crowd of police, pulling us into hugs.

"Thank god Y'all are safe," she said and looked behind us, her eyes suddenly filling with tears, "Where are the other children?" she whispered, her eyes darting from Me to Fang.

"What do you mean?" Fang and I almost shouted simultaneously.

"They haven't come home.." she sobbed, turning her attention back to the police officers.

* * *

**HOPE THAT IT WAS GOOD AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R****&R**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R****! PS CHECK MY POLL ON MY PROFILE ALSO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Summary: Max is being adopted ...again but will it be different this time? What happens when her enemy is also adopted into the same house? Will she fall for the right person, or royally screw up? And what happens when secrets and lies come out that were made in the past? Read to find out! Oh, and sorry I stink at summaries. P.S first fan fiction and FAX!_**

* * *

**HEYY GUYS! Thanks for the reviews; you have no idea how much they mean to me! I hope you like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

* * *

**MAX P.O.V**

Fang and I were both standing there in disbelief of what had just happened when some police officers dragged us into our house. They shoved us down onto the couch and started firing questions at us, none of which we knew the answers to.

"When's the last time you had interaction with them?"

"Un-" Fang started with his hands covering his face but was soon interrupted, by a rather rude cop.

"Where were you two between the times of 2:30-5:15pm?"

"We w-" Fang tried again with the same results.

"Can you prove it?"

I got up slowly my eyes still wide with tears and disbelief as I crawled up to my room. I sat on my bed, trying to process the questions zooming through my head like, Who would've taken my baby Angel or sweet Nudge or more importantly my family. Those questions are getting dumber the more I think about it. I know exactly who took them. Some old acquaintance I used to love. The same person who initiated my brothers deaths.

Tanya Ride. My Mother.

I ran downstairs planning on grabbing Fang and running out the door, but was stopped by Cop one and Cop two.

"Where do you think you two are going? You two are under investigation and are still considered suspects. Sit." Cop one said standing up pointing towards the couch.

"If I have my facts right, you can't investigate us with out our lawyer or attorney present. SO, bye!" I said, dragging Fang out towards his car. I got in the driver seat as Fang climbed into the passenger, looking like he was in a trance.

"Fang, I think I know where the kids are." I said only to have him stare at the dash-board, expressionless.

"Fang, Did you hear me?" I said hitting him on the shoulder to again receive a blank stare.

"I want to know what happened to you before you came here. I can't trust you until I know," he muttered still expressionless, "And I want the whole story."

* * *

**IGGY P.O.V**

I can't believe Ella talked us into getting into that stupid van. Now here we all are sitting in separate crates staring at each other waiting for the end to come. The only one who's not in shock is Angel who's sitting in a crate, to the far left of the room, sobbing uncontrollably. A rather hairy and large man walks in followed by a weirdly familiar looking middle-aged man, in a lab coat.

"Gazzy" he spoke while his rather furry friend lifted a now struggling Gazzy out of his cage. Gazzy thrashed around in his arms violently while I yelled out to him and tried to break out of my cage as well.

"Noo Gazzy!" I yelled slamming into the cage door one last time to have it pop open.

I immediately jumped on the fluffy guy's back and start pounding him in the back of his head with my fist. He kept his grip on Gazzy then jumped about 7 feet off the ground and with me still attached to his back, landed on me.

That's the last thing I remember...

* * *

**ANGEL POV**

213 cracks in the wall, 126 tiles on the floor, 16 panels on the ceiling, 52 blinks in 1 hour 24 minutes 34..35..36 seconds, and 1,308,003 thoughts running through my head. Mrs. Martinez told me I had always been very attentive to details, but only now, sitting in this room, waiting for Gazzy to come back and for Iggy to wake up, have I actually realized it. I have a feeling that from this point on my life will no longer be the same. I will no longer be everyones baby girl.

I let them take me because I was too dumb to realise it was wrong. Before they knocked me out they stuck a needle filled with clear liquid into my leg making my brain feel like it was exploding. Now I connect things together before I react. It feels like they aged me fifty years.

But the scariest thing is,

I've never thought more clearly in my life...

* * *

**EEEEPPPP, so this chapter is sort of a heart breaker for me! MY POOR BABY ANGEL! I hope it wasn't confusing. And to the reviewer who asked about Lisa, Oh she's coming, just when you least expect it and remember you barely know anything about Fang's past. So, the review goal for this chapter is to reach 73 reviews! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&! **


End file.
